The Secret Life Of Zoe Stewart
by Anna-Morgause
Summary: Alternate Universe Fic. Zoe’s just a normal girl, living in an extraordinary world.
1. Chapter 1

**The Secret Life of Zoe Stewart**

By Anna-Morgause

**Description: **(Alternate Universe Fic.) Zoe's just a normal girl, living in an extraordinary world.

**A/N: **This is how I picture how the original pitch for, what is know, Hannah Montana would have gone.

**Quote of the Day:** "Isn't Nick a studmuffin?" –Joe Jonas

**Chapter One: Oliver, Do You ****Wanna**** Know A Secret?**

"Ready, Kiddo?" My Dad/Manger asked me

I nodded, but I wasn't _really_ ready; it was my first major concert

I could hear the audience chanting

"Alexis!..."

"…Texas!..."

"…Alexis!..."

"…Texas!"

I walked on stage, a perfected, fake smile plastered on my face, but even after I got out there they were still shouting my name…

…Well, it wasn't _really_ my name. No, My name is Zoe Stewart, and welcome to my secret life.

.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.

.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.

"Man, I wish I could have gone to the Alexis Texas concert last Night!!" My best friend, Lilly Romero whined as she put her curly brow hair in a ponytail. (We were in the bathroom)

"I know," I said, playing along. Everyone my age practically worshiped Alexis Texas, Why shouldn't Zoe Stewart?

"In stead I had to spend the night with _Oliver_ and all he did was talk about Alexis Texas! How beautiful she is, how _hot_ she is…"

I shuddered; My _other_ best friend, Oliver, Smokin', Oken, was in love with Alexis. it made me uncomfortable.

"Isn't her music _great_ though?"

"Yeah, I've always liked her music" _That_ was true, I loved my music

"I know! 'The Best of Both Worlds' is the _best_ song _ever!_"

I smiled and nodded; I liked some of my other songs better, but Lilly didn't need to know that.

"That's it!" Lilly said, slamming her fist into her palm as a sign of determination, "I'm getting tickets to her next concert!"

I smiled, and played along. There was _no_ way that she was getting Alexis Texas tickets, it was impossible to get them.

.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.

.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.

"Zoe, Are you ready to go?!"

"No, Dad!" I called, putting my long blonde wig over my shoulder length, dark brown hair.

"Kiddo, we've got to go, or we're going to be late for the video shoot!"

"Coming!!!" I shouted as I ran out of my, (secret,) closet, my room, down the stairs. Out of the house, and into a limo. "Is Jackson coming?" I asked as I put on my seatbelt

"No," My father told me as sighed in relief, "He did want to"

.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.

.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.

_"You know I got the best of Both Worlds!"_

"Great Job, Alexis!" The, over-enthusiastic, director of the music video told me, "I think that's a wrap!" I smiled at that last bit. The shoot had been taking an _eternity _"Alexis, I'm telling you, This Music Video is gunna be a hit!"

"Well, you _are_ a great director," I replied. My dad always said that it was a good idea to be nice to people who have video of you.

The director looked at his watch.

"Ooh, I gotta go, Alexis, business meeting." The director said as he headed for the door. "See you at the concert next week! My daughter can't wait!"

"Bye" I said, as the man left.

_Briiing-Briiing_

My, ancient, cell phone rang, so I answered it

"Hello?"

"Aleexissss" I had to keep myself from retching. It was Traci Van Horn, A spoiled little rich girl that I met at a party once. She had the world's most annoying voice.

"Hi, Traci" I said, calmly. Having a double life made me an excellent actress if I do say so my self.

"Lexxiiii, theres this party tonight at Club Montanaaa, You _have _to go"

"A party?" I had to admit, Traci got into the _best_ parties

"Yes, Zac Efron's going to be there"

"Z-zac _Efron_"

"I'll see you there, Lexiiii"

"Traci, Wait! I-"

_Click_

Well, That was a curveball. I had plans with Lilly later that night…. But what kind of teenage girl would I have been if I said 'no'? Come on, It was _ZAC EFRON! _

Now, All I had to do was tell Lilly…

.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.

.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.

"But, _Zo_We _always _have Movie Night!" Lilly complained over the phone

"It's not my fault that my dad is making me go to work with him tonight." Oh, I was a horrible friend,

"Fine, but, you'll have to make it up to me"

"I will, promise"

"Bye, Zo"

"Bye, Lils"

I had to try hard to not jump up and down, like an idiot; there was no time for that. I had a party to go to!!

.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.

.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.

As I walked into 'Club Montana,' my eyes widened. Sure, I had been to Hollywood Parties before, but none like this. It was _huge_!!! There were all kinds of famous people there, Kelly Clarkson, Jake Ryan, Zac Efron, (!) just to name a few.

I was star struck

"Leexxiiiii!!" Traci said in her slow, but, still High-pitched voice from behind me. "I'm sooo glad you could make it" Her voice made my skin crawl, but since she got me into the party, I tried, and failed, to ignore it.

"Hi, Trace!" I said, fake smiling, "Thanks for inviting me!"

"No problem, dear, now, I've got some people here how want to meet you."

.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.

.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.

I yawned as I walked through the halls of Seaview Middle School. I had stayed at the party the night before until 3:00 AM that morning, which, had not only gotten me grounded, but also made me unable to do any of my homework…. So I was going to be _double_-grounded by my dad when he found out.

"Morning!!" Lilly said chipperly as she walked up next to me.

"Meh…"

"Hey, what's wrong?" Lilly asked in her 'concerned best friend' voice

"I didn't get any sleep last night, that's all" I half-lied, yawning again

"Ooo, that sucks…" Lilly said, patting my back, "But I have Good News!!"

_BRIIIING_

"Shoot," Lilly said, after the bell rang, heading towards her homeroom, "I'll come over to your house after school and tell you

"Bye" I called after her. I vaguely remember wondering what the good news was…

.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.

.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.

"Lilly Alert" Jackson said as he opened out front door.

Lilly rolled in on her skate board

"Hi, Lilly" I said,

"Hi, Zo, I know how you can make-up missing movie night!!"

"How?" I said, going to sit down on the couch, but then Lilly stopped me and held out a pair of tickets.

"Come with me to the Alexis Texas Concert!!!" Lilly shouted as she began happy-dancing

I blinked

What did she say?

"Why aren't you happy-dancing?" Lilly asked, "Didn't you hear? I got _ALEXIS TEXAS_ tickets!!!"

"I can't go" I said quickly as soon as I found my voice… Maybe _too_ quickly

"What?!"

"I-I can't go" I repeated, with less conviction, though

"It's _**Alexis Texas!**_" Lilly said, as If I had misheard her or something

"I know… I can't go, though…"

"WHY NOT?!"

Despite my years of acting classes, and double life, I couldn't think of a good reason. I froze up.

"I get it," Lilly said angrily, "You don't want to be friends with me anymore!"

"Lilly, I never sai-!"

"That's why you missed Movie Night, and why you've been so 'busy' lately"

"No, Lilly, that's not true!!"

"Don't Lie to me Zoe Stewart! You are the worst person, _EVER!!_ I _HATE_ you!!"

Lilly stormed off

"Lilly, wait!!" I called after her

It was too late… she as gone…

I moaned as I slumped on the coach

I _HATED_ Alexis Texas.

.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.

.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.

I sighed as I went into my dressing room after the show Lilly had invited to me was over,

I didn't see Lilly, but, I usually didn't see many people's faces.

I went into the bathroom and took off my wig… and when I got out, someone was in my room…

and not just any someone…

It was Oliver

"Z-zoe?"

"O-oliver?"

"What are you doing in Alexis Texas' dressing room… wearing her clothes?"

"What are _you _doing here?" I asked, trying to avoid his question

"Lilly made me check if this was Alexis' dressing room and-Hey! I asked you first!!"

I sighed and put on my wig

"Oliver, I _am_ Alexis Texas"

Oliver's eyes rolled back into his head and he fainted

.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.

.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.AT/ZS.

**End Quote: "**Everybody knows what, what I'm talkin' bout', Everybody gets that way!" the Jonas Brothers (…As the Jonas Brothers)


	2. Hiatus

Well, If you've gone to read the latest chapter in any of my other fics, you've probably seen this message: 

I'm going on hiatus.

I'm sorry, but I can't handle _one_ long-term story right now, much less the six fics I have open right now. I'm going through an emotional time, and writing isn't as fun as it used to be. And that scares me, because for the past four years of my life, all I've ever wanted to do is be an author, and now, I'm not so sure.

With a little time and mediation, I hope I'll be able to write again soon, but, for now, don't expect any actual updates

I'm sorry,

-Anna


End file.
